hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
1998
was Hollyoaks's fourth year of production. This year, Hollyoaks released it's first spin-off DVD, Hollyoaks: Off On One. Events Hollyoaks events *4th January - Finn O'Connor is born. *April - Suffering from post-natal depression, Cindy Cunningham attempts to suffocate her daughter, Holly, but is stopped in time by her sister, Jude. *May - Mandy Richardson is raped by her father, Dennis. *June - Mandy Richardson goes missing. *June - Jambo Bolton leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2004) *2nd August-Cleo McQueen is born. *October - Lewis Richardson tracks down his sister Mandy to a hospital, where she tells him that their father, Dennis, raped her and molested her for most of her life. *16th October - Rob Hawthorne is pushed off a boat and left to drown by Kurt Benson. Rob is presumed dead. (Last appearance of Rob until 1999) *October - Dennis Richardson is found guilty of raping his daughter Mandy, and is sentenced to seven years imprisonment. (Last appearance of Dennis until 2002) *December - Jude Cunningham is arrested for theft. *December - Jude Cunningham flees the village with a brown wig and her later sister, Dawn's passport, in order to avoid going to prison. (Last appearance of Jude until 2016) *December - Ruth Benson and Kate Patrick fight after Ruth discovers Kate's affair with her husband, Kurt Benson. Kate pushes Ruth into a pool and tries to drown her. Kurt witnesses this and tries to drown Kate in retaliation. Real life events *16th October - Hollyoaks: Off On One is released for VHS. Major storylines Benson family *Lucy Benson struggled to come to terms with Ollie Benson's death, and Rob Hawthorne began giving her tranquillisers to help with her grief. She became addicted, so Rob began giving her heroin and overdosed her. He attempted to throw Lucy off the roof of a car park but was stopped and Lucy was rushed to hospital. *Kurt Benson vowed revenge on Rob Hawthorne for attempting to murder Lucy Benson, and as Rob tried to flee to France, Kurt followed. He managed to jump onto Rob's speedboat and a fight ensued, in which Rob fell into the ocean and Kurt left him for dead. *Having marital problems with Ruth Benson, Kurt Benson ignited an affair with Ruth's step-sister, Kate Patrick, which she discovered in December, leading to their divorce. Cunningham family *The Cunningham family were shocked to learn of Cindy Cunningham's baby. Cindy suffered from post-natal depression and attempted to leave Holly. However, her father, Gordon Cunningham, tried to make her accept her responsibilities as a mother. Cindy attempted to suffocate Holly, but was stopped by her sister, Jude Cunningham. The incident made Cindy realise how much she loved Holly. *Jude Cunningham struggled with the death of her sister, Dawn Cunningham, and turned to drink again. Jude later got involved in the dodgy deals of her first cousin, once removed, Roger. The scheme went wrong and Jude fled the country, devastating her family. Richardson family *Dennis Richardson was furious to learn that his daughter, Mandy Richardson was dating Sol Patrick, and raped her. Mandy went missing, but was found by Lewis Richardson, and she revealed that she had run away because Dennis raped her. Lewis encouraged and supported Mandy as she went to the police, and, despite Dennis trying to convince Mandy to drop the charges, Dennis was sentenced to seven years imprisonment. Other characters *Rob Hawthorne took advantage of Lucy Benson's grief over the death of her brother, Ollie Benson, and got Lucy hooked onto tranquillisers and heroin before attempting to throw her off the roof of a multi-storey car park. He fled to France but Kurt Benson followed him and they had a fight on a boat. Rob fell into the ocean and Kurt sped off, and Rob was presumed dead. *Despite the differences between the Osborne family and Patrick family children, Jack Osborne and Jill Patrick married. *Ruth Benson was furious to find her step-sister, Kate Patrick, in bed with her husband, Kurt Benson. This led to a fight between Kate and Ruth, in which Kate pushed Ruth into a pool and tried to drown her. *Jambo Bolton's friend, Rory Finnigan, arrived in the village, angering Tony Hutchinson who found him sleeping in Jambo's old shed. Carol Groves was smitten with Finn but was disappointed when he started dating Jude Cunningham. Cast Changes Debuts See also: Category:1998 debuts. Returns None Departures See also: Category:1998 departures. Episodes See also: Category:1998 episodes. See also *Category:1998 minor characters *Category:1998 births *Category:1998 marriages *Category:1998 deaths Category:1990s